Captain Swan College AU
by Juliaaak
Summary: College Kids, came from the same town. She was super-popular, he was a nerd that no one knew. They have all classes together, he studies her from afar, she does the same to this devilishly handsome young man.
1. Chapter 1: That was fast

Captain Swan College AU

**Plot: College Kids, came from the same town. She was super-popular, he was a nerd that no one knew. They have all classes together, he studies her from afar, she does the same to this devilishly handsome young man.**

**Rating: I'm going to keep it PG-13 ish.**

_Chapter One_

_Remembrance_

Emma POV

I finally finished unpacking. I didn't bring much, so it didn't take long. But it's still tiring work.

I lay back on my dorm bed and stare at the baby blue cling. My eyes slowly start to drift and the eventually get to the door, which I accidentally left open. Through the door I see the most attractive man I have ever seen. Moving in across the hall. I bite my lip in anticipation of meeting him. I see him laugh as he disappears through the door. Damn.

About a half hour later, I hear a knock at my door. I get up and open the door to see a short, petite, girl with brown hair pixie-cut.

She smiles warmly and openly "Hi! My name is Mary and I'm this floors DA! I'm going around introducing myself to all the freshman!" She sticks out her hand.

I take her hand and lightly shake her hand, smiling slightly, majority of my attention on the door behind this girl. She starts to walk away but I blurt before I can stop myself "Who lives in that dorm?" my hand pointing the the dorm across the hall.

She smiles and says "Killian Jones and David Nolan. Both Juniors and my best guy-friends. But, David and I are dating, so if that's who you attracte-" I cut her off.

"He had dark brown hair that went down into a semi-beard. About this tall." I hold my hand to his height.

She smiles a mischievous smile and says "Ohh, that's Killian. Came from Storybrooke Maine. Bit of a player."

I give her a look, I came from Storybrooke Maine. I don't remember him, I know I'd remember _him_ if I'd seen him before. He was a perfect example of the different things that kept girls awake at night just thinking about him.

I smiles at her and say "Thanks, I saw him earlier and just wondered." then take a semi-step back into the dorm room.

"Okay, No problem! Bye! Any Questions, come ask me!" She says warmly and walks down the hall to another dorm.

I hear the dorm across the hall, Killians', door start to open and close mine swiftly, but without slamming it as to not draw attention to the fact that it was previously open.

I'm walking over to my bed while taking off my shirt when I hear a sharp knock at my door. I figure it's Mary so I go over to it without putting my shirt back on, I've got a bra on anyway.

I open the door and leaning against the door frame is a dashing man, Killian. He wears a white button up shirt that is fully unbuttoned so you can see his chest, and a pair of jeans, barefoot. His eyes, surprisingly, go to my face first, so I decide to just forget about it and that he might be a gentleman and not mention that I'm only in my bra.

He smiles a devilish smile and crosses his arms. "Ah, Emma Swan. Two years below me. That's who you are." When he speaks, I practically am melting it's so attractive, but it's not just attractive, it is incredibly hot and _sexy_. I'm pretty sure that it is Irish, but I'm not for certain.

I snicker "Oh, now I remember you! The Jock who had a thing for every girl, but every time they would come at him, he'd let em' down, never touching a single girl. I presume virgin."

He glares as I finish "Yes. And? Your point?"

I smile a little smile, "Nothing! Just making sure I got it right."

We stand there for a few seconds and he finally says "Love, are you going to invite me in or shall I barge in?" I scoff but move aside allowing him entrance. "No roommate?" He asks, looking around.

"Nope, you have to pay extra but it's worth it." I say, pulling on a tank top.

I see him snicker at me putting on a tank, I just brush it off, it's probably nothing.

He sits on the other bed and I sit on mine, facing each other. Until he kicks off his shoes and leans against the wall, facing the TV. I roll my eyes but turn it on. "So are you going to tell me why you wanted to come in or not?" I ask.

He looks at me, confused "I wanted out of Davids hair, him and Mary Margret have a date night tonight in that dorm." Oh, now I understand.

I get up and reach under my bed to pull out two beers, I offer him one and he gladly takes it, chuckling. "You got any other secret hidden goodies, Love?"

I look at him, smiling, and shake my head "Nope, only this." I say, raising the bottle.

After a while he sits up, fully facing me and asks "So what's your story, Love?"

I look at him with what I hope is a confused expression. I know it was right because he explains "Your high school experience. Who you were, how you were treated, how you treated others." he trails off.

I take a deep breath before beginning "Well, I was captain of the cheer leading squad, but other than that, not much. I jumped from foster home to foster home so I didn't have time for much." I take a sip of beer in the silence that follows. "So yeah."

He's quiet for a few seconds but finally just says 'oh' then takes a swig of beer. He gets up and comes to sit next to me. He faces me and looks me in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Love. If I had known I would have, done, something."

My eyes threaten to tear up at those words "Thanks." I say, with a chuckle and watery smile.

He then does something I did not think capable of him. He leans forward so his lips are by my ear and whispers "You could have lived with me, Lass. We could have, gotten to know each other, so to speak." He says then rubs the scruff of his beard against his cheek and draws back.

"Killian Jones, did you know you are a _very_ sexy and attractive man?" I say, inching forward. His eyes grow big at how close I'm getting to him, he stutters out "n-no" I smile at how uncomfortable he's becoming.

"At first, I wanted to kiss you till tomorrow. Now, I want it even more." I say, centimeters from his face. I can feel the heat radiating from his body. I move my hands so one is behind him on the bed, propping me up, the other on his stomach, inching up through his chest hair.

He gulps and looks at my lips, then back to my eyes. He licks his lips, his tongue touching my lips in the process. He starts breathing heavily. I inch closer. My lips brush his, then, I pull back, sitting on my butt again and looking into his eyes.

He gulps and licks his lips, wide-eyed. "Emma-" I put a hand on his upper thigh and squeeze, causing him to yelp, then he gulps again "Emma Swan. You are a temptress, and if you would be so kind as to help this man in a way known as actually kissing me, it would be most obliged.

I tap a finger to my chin in pretend thought "Eh, not really my scene, but if you-" I get interrupted by a college kid wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. Pulling me up on his lap so we could reach each other better. I wrap my legs around him and pull us closer together. My hands grab at his chest and run through the hair there, his trail down my back partially and rub my shoulder blades, going up to run through my hair.

We make out for the next hour, off and on. We eventually watch a movie, a Disney movie, Peter Pan.


	2. Chapter 2: Work

**A/N Hey guys... so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever... but hopefully this is fine?**

College AU

Chapter Two

"What" BANG "The" BANG "_Actual_" BANG "Fuck!" BANG "Emma! Open this DAMN door or I will beat it down, come in there, And BEAT YOUR_ ASS_."

I groaned as I sat up from my deep slumber and pulled on my thick black glasses. I slid my legs off the bed and while walking to my dorm door, pulled my unruly curly blonde hair into a messy bun.

I opened my door to a seemingly very unhappy Ruby. "How may I help you this fine day, my dear?"

She pushed past me and motioned for me to close the door, I did in fear of actually getting hit by this rage of fury that had joined me to this college.

She flopped down onto the free bed that I had decorated to look like a couch and let out an exasperated sigh. She turned onto her side so she was facing me as I sat on my own bed with my back up against the concrete wall behind me.

"Okay. Emma, dear. Why did you think it wise to keep from me that you and mister _junior_ Killian Jones had a make-out session?" She waited for my answer. But all I was capable was just sitting there with my mouth open.

I ran a hand down my face "Well, I wasn't planning on telling anyone. How did you find out?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

She takes a deep breath, so I know it's going to be a long story, I groan at how many people probably already know. "Well, I heard from Belle that she heard from Mr. Gold that he read on twitter that Wales posted that he heard about it from August who heard it from David who, along-side your DA Mary-Margret, was told by Killian himself." She smiled triumphantly.

I flopped back onto the bed. "But it was just a kiss." I whispered.

"Well, from what Killian told David and MM, that's what everyone calls her by the way, he didn't think so. He apparently had a major crush on you in grade school. And according to what I heard, it still hasn't gone away."

I had to turn away from her to hide my smile and the blush that was slowly creeping it's way up my neck. The smile overtook my entire face though, and I had to bury it in my pillow to keep from squealing. Because what everyone else doesn't know is that I, from the time I was in 8th grade and he was in 10th, I've liked him, hardcore liked him, he used to take over my brain at night and I couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything without thinking about him. With his big lean muscles and perfect everything. Needless to say, it was lie when I said that I didn't remember him.

"Emma?" Ruby says "Why are you squealing into your pillow?"

When I turn back over sheepishly, Ruby is sitting there with a victory smile on her face. "Has Emma Swan finally met her match? Met the one guy who can make her nervous and make her weak? Has the ever-victorious Emma found her knight in shining armor?"

I every so slightly nod my head and turn my head so its under my arm.

She smiles and walks over to me to sit next to me on the bed. She puts her hand on my arm and rubs it comfortingly. "Emma honey, it's okay. This happens all the time, it's called real life. A boy and a girl meet in college and fall in love, then they get married, buy a house, and have a million babies and live out the rest of their days with the love of their life and their best friend all in one." She frowns "Well, most parents."

I looked up at her right as the tear falls. Her parents got a divorce this past summer, it was still killing her to this day. I quickly sit up and hug her tightly, wrapping my arms around her in a friendly yet loving embrace.

She pushes the heels of both hands into her eyes and gives a halfhearted chuckle, then wipes her nose. "Sorry Ems, still hurts, I'm trying though."

I shake my head "No, anytime you need to cry or yell or scream or, hell, if you needed to spontaneously combust I'd be here."

She smiles and grabs my hand "And that, my dear. Is why I love you."

I smile at her "I know." She hits me with a pillow which engages a pillow fight.

~K&amp;E~

A few weeks later, I walk over to the coffee shop, which is also where I work, and start my shift.

It's busy today and the time flies by until about 10:30 and I still have thirty minutes left.

The bell on the door rings which makes my head snap up from my phone where I was strolling around Tumblr.

I see the petite brunette first, followed by the tall blonde boyfriend, who are unaccompanied by, _Damn_, Killian Jones.

He is wearing a black plaid button up with a black coat and jeans, converse shoes along-side. I bite my lip.

Now that I've finally admitted to someone that he's tearing me apart with his sexiness, I can't seem to get him off my mind. He's consuming all my time, and I haven't seen him since that night, which was two weeks ago.

They walk over to the counter and I rush to the back before they can spot me. I check myself in the mirror. Hair sleeked back into a ponytail with contacts in but very limited makeup. Navy work apron on over a black t-shirt and blue jeans with some Sperrys. Not the best, but it'll work.

I hear the bell ring and look myself over one more time in the mirror, finally meeting my own eyes and nodding. I take a breath and step out to the counter.

~K&amp;E~

When Dave, Mary-Margret, and I walk into the Coffee shop, it's practically empty. Mary-Margret laughs at something Dave said and is rewarded with a short peck. I smile at their obliviousness to the rest of the world.

I look to the counter and just barely gaze a blonde ponytail hurrying behind the wall that leads to the back of the establishment and I smile slightly. I know she's been avoiding me and I'm happy that she finally has to talk to me, I'm not sure if I offended her that night somehow.

We walk to the counter and Mary-Margret rings the bell, waiting patiently.

A few short moments later and the blonde goddess is standing before us, smiling brightly at us. I hear Mary-Margret gasp and Dave looks at me and winks, for good reason.

She looks stunning. Hair pulled back to expose her beautiful face which has on minimal makeup, but I still wish it had less. She looks absolutely gorgeous in her work uniform and my jaw drops at the sight of her, but I snap it closed first. Not before she sees me and blushes a little though.

To ease away the tension, Mary-Margret orders her cappuccino, Dave his regular coffee with three cream and two sugar, and me, my straight black coffee. We all three pay and go to find a table.

We sit in a corner on the restaurant and Mary-Margret looks to me "Killian, stop staring. It's, while adorable, extremely rude." Dave snorts and lets out a bark.

I give them both a look and shrug my shoulders "No idea what you're talking about, love."'

She raises her eyebrows and smiles slightly, I just roll my eyes and look out the window that we are seated by. Dave and Mary-Margret falling into easy conversation.

We sit there until Emma calls out our orders "Mary-Margret, David, and Kill-" She coughs then gulps "Killian." Mary-Margret looks at me with a wink and we all get up, me rolling my eyes.

I walk over to the counter with the other two and they get their coffee before mine and head back to the table, leaving me to acquire mine alone.

I look at Emma as she hands me a drink, definitely _not _what I ordered, but a drink all the same.

"What's this, love?" I say, raising my cup as I do so.

She winks and says "Just try it, it's my favorite. Besides, black coffee is just so _boring_." She runs her finger through the whip cream on top of the beverage and licks it off her finger and winks at me.

I groan at her and she giggles. I bring the drink to my lips and take a sip. It's delightful.

I look at the drink in surprise, hot chocolate it seems, but with something else.

I look to Emma to ask her but she's holding an old camera and snaps a picture before I can speak and snaps a picture. 

I blink repeatedly to get the white flash to go away and say "Bloody hell lass! Why did you do that?"

She laughs as the picture develops and laughs more when it's done. She hands it out to me to see.

I have whip cream in my mustache and my eyes are wide, a stupid grin on my face. I try to reach for it but she pulls it out of my reach before she can.

She walks away to the board of pictures and, despite my protests, pins it up.

I sigh in defeat and roll my eyes at her giddiness. She walks back over to me, still smiling.

I decided to make conversation "When do you get off, love?" I wink.

"Wow! I had no idea that you were so forward." She laughs.

"I'm usually not, it's just." I lean closer "I just feel so, _comfortable, _around you, my dear."

She smiles and I hear behind me "Killian! We're off! See ya later bud!" From Dave. Followed by Mary-Margret's "Make good choices! You too ,Emma!"

I let my head fall and my chin does to my collar bone. Emma puts her finger under my chin and lifts my head back up, "We're alone." she whispers.

I smile at her and before she can react, I pull her up so she's sitting on the counter in front of me. She parts her legs so I can stand in between, she then promptly wraps her legs around my stomach and lower back.

I move her hair over off one shoulder and kiss her neck, over and over, in the same spot. She leans her head back to give me closer access.

"Killian." She moans.

"Yes, my dear?"

"We can't do this here."

I pull back, my eyebrows knitting together. I suddenly realize that she may have _not _wanted me to do that, and start to freak out "Oh, gods Emma, I'm so sorry! I- I don't know what came over me and I just-"

"Killian." She puts a finger under my chin so I'm forced to look into her lovely green eyes. "Yes, I wanted to do that. Just not, _here_. If my boss had come in I probably would have been fired. But,-" She looks at the clock "I get off in ten minutes to answer your question, well, nine now." she winks. "What do you drive and I'll meet you out there?" she rubs herself against my now growing member and I moan.

"Gods Emma. I drive a 99 ford, it's red. Can't miss it, the tale gate's gone as well, love." I kiss her neck one more time before I turn around to leave.

"Killian." I turn around just as she's picking up my hot chocolate. "You forgot something."

I walks back over and take it with both hands going around either side of the cup. I offers a little bow "Thank you, Milady."

She giggles her adorable giggle "You're quite welcome!" This time she kisses my cheek, "See you outside?"

I nod, not trusting myself to speak in fear that I might say something that would make her uncomfortable.

This time, I do turn around and leave.

~K&amp;E~

I start to clean up the shop and when I'm finally done, It's two minutes _past _closing time. I sigh and go to the door, my bag thrown across my shoulder, all the lights off.

I go outside the door and put my key in the lock, turning it and locking up for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Captain Swan

College AU

~Julia~

Chapter Three

-K&amp;E-

I turn towards his car and on the walk over, I start to have second thoughts. And as soon as I look him in the eyes, I can tell he's noticed what I'm thinking.

He silently murmurs "Open book, love." and starts the car. When he sees my worried expression he puts up his hands and says "Just warming the car, Emma."

That's how I know I've hurt him, in some way. He used my name. My _real _name. He never does that.

I look over to him "Listen Killian, I-"

He cuts me off "Emma," my name again, why does it sound so heartbreaking every time he says it? "I don't need any excuses, not tonight anyway. I'll manage without for a night. Just tell me where I need to drop you off?"

I shake my head slightly, smiling to myself, "Killian." he looks at me with his puppy-dog eyes on his drop dead gorgeous face, "One, you know where I live. And two," I grab his hand "I'm fine just driving around and talking. Or just sitting here and talking. Just, not, _that_. At least not tonight."

He grins boyishly, "Nothing would make me happier. So, what would you like to talk about?"

I think for a bit but then shrug my shoulders, "I don't really know."

"Well," he starts, nervously at first "We could, erm. We could play twenty questions, love."

I chuckle at his total predictable response, "Okay. I'll go first. Um.." I trail off for a second, trying to think of something I would like to know about him "Biggest regret from high-school."

"Ouch, that's a tough one, lass. Erm, well, I guess that it would be that I never looked at my surroundings. I really just floated through high-school, never really noticing anything."

I nod, and finish his hot chocolate.

"Well, my turn now love." he taps his chin in pretend thought "Favorite band? Or singer, whichever you prefer." he shrugs slightly.

I smile slightly because I already know "Band? One Republic. Solo artist? Have to be Christina Perri. Totally in love with them both. Next concert," I snap the fingers on my right hand then give a thumbs up. "Okay, so." I let my head fall back and think.

I snap my head up "Virgin?" I can tell from his expression that he has no earthly idea what I'm talking about anymore. "I mean-. Are you one? It's my turn right?" I start to worry.

He chuckles "That it is, lass. And yes, I am." He starts to get a hint of red coming up his neck, but it's gone as fast as it came.

I shrug, "That's okay. Saving yourself for someone special. I get it" and nod.

He smiles at me "Love, I'd feel like I were intruding if I ask anything else, especially in the direction this game seems to be going. So unless you need to go somewhere else, I think that I'll take you home now." at first, I think I've intruded, but he must have seen my expression "No, love. No. That's not what this is, at all. I just think that it would be the gentlemanly thing to do. But if you'd rather stay here, I'd be happy with that as well. It's just-. Well," He scratches behind his ear "Well, it's twenty minutes until our dorm locks, and I've forgotten my key in my room, like the dumb ass I am. Sorry, love. Have I upset you?" His eyebrows are apparently going to take up knitting soon, from the looks of things.

But he says that because, like the absolute dork I am, I've started to tear up that he would put that much care into not hurting my feelings, or making me uncomfortable. Which he wouldn't have, but oh well

I shake my head "No. Not at all" I lean over and kiss his cheek "I just think it's- _you're _incredibly adorable, that's all." Then I smile a smile that I'm sure looks horribly dorky and ugly.

He smiles back and we head back to the dorm.


End file.
